M'aiq the Liar/Online
M'aiq travels around Tamriel and spreads his wisdom. This M'aiq is likely an ancestor of the previous M'aiq, since takes place hundreds of years before the other Elder Scrolls games. Quotes *''M'aiq tried to swim out to sea, but had to turn back. Slaughterfish. Always the slaughterfish. '' ** Referring to how the sea travel is made impossible due to Slaughterfish. *''"Come no closer" said the ghost, so M'aiq did not. But she kept saying it, wherever he went.'' ** Referring to NPC's appearing where players go. *''Wood Elves aren't made of wood. Sea Elves aren't made of water. M'aiq still wonders about High Elves.'' ** Referring to how a person using drugs is known as "being high". *''M'aiq wonders why merchants boast of spacious bags, but never how much weight they carry.'' ** Referring to the inventory being in number of inventory slots, instead of weight like in previous games. * M'aiq speaks with many in his travels. After a time, they seem to repeat themselves. Strange. ** Referring to how some non-canon NPC's saying the same quote again. This is most likely referring to town guards saying a well-known quote: "I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow to the knee." *''No ships depart for the Summerset Isles. M'aiq wonders if the High Elves made them up.'' * M'aiq despises bats. Tiny, winged skeevers. Disgusting! *''M'aiq heard an old-time speak of lost mittens. Keep looking, M'aiq. Mittens will turn up somewhere.'' *''M'aiq can't tell Spider Cultists apart from the usual riffraff. Perhaps they need matching uniforms?'' * Sea Elves? Do you see Elves, from the sea? *''Come back later. We can talk some more!'' **Told by M'aiq when he has nothing more to say * Have you seen dragons? No? M'aiq thinks they must be hiding...for now. ** Referring to the fact that Online takes place before Skyrim ''and, therefore, before The Dragon Crisis. *''M'aiq doesn't care if the tunnels beneath Wayrest are a feat of engineering. The smell is horrific! *''M'aiq paid a merchant to ship his things to Stormhaven. Half went to Stormhold, the rest to Haven. Stupid merchant.'' * Step on sand and burn your feet. Bury feet in sand and grit gets under the claws. Poor choice for M'aiq. * When M'aiq enters a new place, he pictures it within himself and meditates for a short time. Trivia *Standing next to M'aiq but not initiating in a conversation will allow the Dragonborn to hear technically an unlimited amount of comments. This is rather difficult to perform however, as M'aiq will constantly be on the move and will refuse to say more should one exhaust his alloted quotes before exiting conversation. This is removed in patch 1.9, an "exhausted" M'aiq will now refuse to talk even if stood right next to. *In , should one spawn a pair of calipers on the ground when M'aiq is nearby, he will run into them. This is a good way of getting his attention when approaching him is not possible. *His appearance in Morrowind is slightly different from his design in Oblivion. **M'aiq resembles a tiger in his first in-game appearance, while he looks like a mountain lion in Oblivion. *Despite making comments about eating horses in Morrowind and Oblivion, horses are not made edible until the release of Skyrim. *If an attempt is made to pickpocket M'aiq in Skyrim, he will have three bottles of skooma. *If M'aiq is encountered when the Dragonborn is in Vampire Lord or Beast Form, he won't attack. He will usually say something referring to magic. Additionally, he will not attack a stage four vampire Dragonborn. *Invisibility has no effect on M'aiq; he would still make comments as if the Dragonborn is visible. *Assaulting M'aiq will not incur a bounty, even if done inside "outdoor" holds such as Dawnstar or Falkreath, where guards and other witnesses are abundant. **However, should one attack M'aiq in the presence of Thieves Guild members, the members will become hostile towards the Dragonborn. This is due to M'aiq being assigned as a member of the Guild in his NPC scripts. Category:Online: Characters Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Khajiit